How do i know you?
by desssX3
Summary: When Bella was a little girl she had the biggest crush on a boy but he moved. What will Bella do when she starts her freshmen year of high school and meats someone she feels she knows from somewhere?


Today started like every other day, I got up took a shower and brushed my teeth. After that I plugged in my straightener turned it on and went to my room to pick out my out fit. Today is the first day of school and the first day of high school ohh great im fresh meat, I thought to myself as I picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans from Hollister and a white tank top with a yellow zip up hoodie paired with silver flats. Then I straightened my hair to perfection and curled my side bangs a little then I ran down stairs and grabbed my bag and a granola bar and off I was after I locked the front door. My dad had already gone to the café to open up early. As I walk to school I feel like someone is following me.

"Yeah thanks a bunch little sis for waking me up so I wouldn't be late for my first day of my sophomore year." My older brother Emmett told me sarcastically as he walks up aside me and drapes his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Emmett I was kind of in a rush."

"Its okay bells I set an alarm just in case." Right then we arrive at school and immediately see out group of friends standing there waiting for us to arrive.

"Hey guys what's up!" they all shout as we walk towards them.

"Nothing much the usual my sister forgetting to wake me up. You know."

Emmett shouts to them, right then jasper hale comes up to me and hugs me

" Its nice to see you walking again." He whispers in my ear.

"Thanks jasper but I only sprained my ankle it was nothing serious." I ensure him as he walks back to his sister Rosalie who is in the same grade as jasper, and me and who is also dating my brother for four mouths straight now. I walk up to her and give her the biggest hug ever. Rose was one of the closest friends I had, well her and Alexis.

"OMG. Bella have you seen the new kids yet?" rose asked me as I gave Lexx a hug.

"No why?" I asked.

"Everyone is saying they are so cool and Tiffany said she feels like our group and the new kids will be very close." She informed me. And then It happened I saw them but for some reason I felt like I already knew them from somewhere.

"Hi im Rosalie you can call me rose." She says as she greets the pixie like one and the amazingly gorgeous one

"Hi im Alice and this is my brother Edward, we are new here could one of you show us around?" she asks rose.

"Umm yeah what is your schedule Bella?" rose asks me.

"Umm I have English first hour P.E second photography third then art fourth then lunch fifth and math sixth then science then finally social studies. What do you guys have?" I asked.

"Well me and Bella have the same schedule so I guess I will hang out with her." Says the most beautiful voice in the world that I realize is coming from Edward.

"Umm yeah I guess that's cool." I say as I look down at the ground and blush.

"Cool bells we have lunch together, we all have lunch together actually we have to sit at the same table promise?" the big teddy bear asks.

"Yeah that would be so cool" Alice squeals like the young teenager she is.

"So Alice you're a freshmen right?" jasper asks her with a hint of flirting in his voice. And from then on I knew finally jasper would stop trying to get me up under his arm. So now I could focus on getting a little closer to Edward. As the first bell rings we all split up into pair almost Alice and jasper had the same classes Edward and me have the same classes and Emmett went to walk rose to her first hour class. As me and Edward walked it was silent but not ocward as we walk in to the class we get seated next to each other and start to talk about the year to come.

Finally we get out of there and go to P.E and thankfully we didn't have to get dressed we only got our lockers and put our stuff away. Then the teachers talked for the rest of the hour then let us go. When we went into photography me and Edward sat next to each other and the teacher talk us that the person we are sitting next to would be who we sat next to for the rest of the year and Edward and me were all right with that. Then after that we went to art and were late cause the class was all the way across the school and we made portfolios for our project. Then it was finally lunch where we found our group of friends and sat with them.

"So did your day suck too?" rose asked us.

"Why would you say that rosy so far its pretty cool but not that suckish." Emmett confirmed

"No I agree with emm today isn't so bad but your day only sucks cause you haven't sucked on my brothers face more than five time today. She might go into shock someone do something!" I told them jokingly

"Har Har Bella, so funny." She said as every one laughs to my joke.

"Thanks you, thank you very much." I replied. Then we all got up to go get lunch and as always the rest of the day went by to fast and before I know it we are all out in the parking lot getting ready to go home.

"Bye guys." Emmett and me shout as we walk away. And I realize Edward was staring at me waving and smiling so I smiled back and waved.

"So what's up with you and Edward huhh?" Emmett said interrupting my thoughts of the amazingly hot Edward.

"huhhhh what use no its nothing. Just don't worry." I reply back shyly. That night I lay in bed thinking of Edward and wondering if I have ever seen him before as I fall asleep slowly.


End file.
